Sonic Vs Plague
by Jacob Taz
Summary: What happens when a alien moth want to destroy the earth sonic and Friends fight him of course


**Okay world welcome to my new story about Sonic X. If your wondering why sonic X here is the reason I watch a lot of sonic videos when they have fight kind of like a Dragon ball Z fight and because I don't know how to the pixel thing here a writed version of my story. If you read my last update on the Percy Jackson I decided against waiting 5 more chapters now here the story. **

**I don't own sonic X **

Sonic was running for no real reason just enjoying the rush of air in his face. As he was running he felt the air grow tense and suddenly a Humanoid Moth was in front of him.

"If I can know who the heck are you" Sonic said not enjoying the sudden stop. The Moth had tattered black pants and rip jacket that show his muscle and his buff appearance, he also had black wings that instead on being normal moth wings that they where pointy.

"I have many name I am the Destroyer, I am the Ruler, I am Death, You may call me Plague" As Plague spoke he could see that his face was human enough accept for the visible pointy antenna on his head.

"What do you want Plague" Sonic said tense his muscle.

"I want your planet of course" He said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well you can't have, I'm kind of protecting it you see" Sonic said

"Well that a shame" Plague said drawing a Red scythe "I hope I could keep you as a pet" With that Plague lunged with his scythe, Sonic easily dodge than he kicked out with his leg sending Plague to a boulder.

"I'm no one pet" Sonic said dusting himself off.

"I see" Plague said using his wings the put himself in the air "I will not underestimate you again." He lunged again but this time when Sonic went to dodge Plague shot his free arm out causing Sonic to back up and letting plague have time to kicked him in the chest and swinging the scythe in a wide arc that would have kill Sonic if Knuckles haven't punch Plague sending him flying.

"Who was that" Knuckles asked

"Someone not very nice" Sonic said getting up.

"Well he gone now" Knuckles said suddenly Plague was back catching both Sonic and Knuckles off guard he kicked knuckles away than punch sonic sending flying to a boulder he didn't have time to look up before Plague was on him sending punching in his stomach.

"Ugh" was the only sound he could make.

"Ha-ha this is where you die" Plague said Sonic really did think he was going to die but than Plague was push back by and invisible force.

"Hey Sonic" Sliver said landing. All sonic did was fell from the wall he was in.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you goanna help him up". Knuckles asked annoyed

"Right" Sliver said picking him up leading him against himself.

"He doesn't look so good we got to get him to Amy's" Sliver said shirting his weight. A dark matter than hit all of them sending them to the wall Sonic was just on. The Dark matter had come from Plague.

"Great he has powers to this is goanna be fun. Knuckles said barley getting up. Plague was on them on an instant his fist surrounded by dark matter and sending painful punch after punch causing them to be force back deeper into the wall. After a painful minute had past he jump back into the air and stated to gain power.

"If that hits us where dead" Sliver manages to say. Luckily shadow choose that moment to attack but when he did Plague grab him and send a Dark matter pulse in his chest sending him spiraling to the ground but before he could hit Plague was there kicking him back to the sky and going back and forth before he sent him to the wall with the others. He than jump back in into the sky and stated gaining power. When he was done and sent it flying toward them Shadow used last of his strengthen for,

"CHAOS CONTRL" Shadow yelled teleporting everyone toward Amy's House and away from the Raging Moth.

Amy was in her house with Tails, Cream, Blaze, Rough, and Chris. When Knuckles, Sonic, Sliver, and, Shadow all fell on her floor.

"Sonic!" Amy Scream rushing to Sonic what happens.

"Destroyer" Was all sonic could say.


End file.
